Faith
} Faith } Biographical Information Birthdate 9th July, 1901 (Age: 110) Perpetual Age 20 Created By Concealed Status Deceased Occupation Nomad Species Vampire Gender Female Height 5'6" (130cm) Hair Color Dark Brown Eye Color Crimson Red Skin Color Pale } Family Information Companions Eric Kristina Hayden Ethan Nyla } Special Characteristics Abilities Basic Vampire Abilities } Supernatural Information Significant Kills Irrelevant Werewolves } Appearances First Seen Season 3 Last Seen Season 3 Played By Julianne Hough "I would say throughout the century that I've been upon this earth, nothing sounds more extravagant." ~Faith~ Faith was a nomadic vampire who is a current companion of Eric and Kristina, who has also joined their plot to annihilate the race of werewolves. While tracking for specific vampires along their journey over the Eastern Seaboard, Eric and Kristina came across Faith in Seattle, WA, which they discuss with her their plan that can become successful with superior influences such as herself. Faith is clearly aware of how to take out an entire wolf pack within' seconds. Due to her age, it will probably consist of a minute to three. Season 3 Kristina & Eric arrive at a southern plantation looking for two specific vampires known as Ethan & Faith. Sensing that they're not at that location, Kristina begins to question two human individuals who's apparently isn't co-operating with Kristina. As one tries to escape, Eric appears and begins to drain her of blood instantly, within' seconds. As the other gives Kristina what they need to know to locate Ethan & Faith, Kristina asks Eric to decompose of the other quickly, as Kristina waits in the car, Eric becomes fond of slaughtering the last by also drinking her blood and begins to tear her limb from limb, which causes an immediate recognition. Among many minutes from Detroit, Eric thinks and implies to Kristina that she's only using him to create a specific army of slaves to help her exterminate the world of werewolves. Laughing at the matter, Kristina corrects of Eric by informing him that she's not bringing together a civil coven of slaves, but comrades in the making. She also explains that werewolves are known to have conscious of nothing they decompose or attack while in their wolf form. Kristina makes it clear that a world without untamed and powerful creatures would be less cataclysmic towards society, which Eric also implies that vampires are also considered untamed, and are known to feed extensively. Kristina replies with such laughter and accepts his opinion, while she whispers "I Love You" while Eric gazez at her impulsively. Ethan and Faith inform Kristina that Nyla is considered manipulative in sorts of ways and has quite an ego with authority that ranks over her. Eric replies that they believe they can handle that in a well-like manner if she behaves as necessary and accept the offer, which leaves Ethan and Faith in a blissful state of mind. Hearing that Isabella has still been on thier trail after discovering from several sources as well, Eric informs Kristina that he will handle it, which Kristina has a hard time believing due to his love for her and Eric quickly replies that he doesn't favor that life no more and Kristina has a hard time excepting that but gives Eric the chance to prove it after their negotiation with Nyla is complete. Discovering Nyla at a recognition event, Eric and Kristina approaches her and begins to tell her of what their plan is and that if she insists on helping the newly assembled coven, Nyla quickly denies and is pinned against the wall by Kristina and she states that she must rethink her answer before there will be total damage Kristina will cause ineffectively. Nyla soon agrees with Eric blushing of her acceptance while Ethan and Faith welcome her in within' the coven of nomads. Remebering what he stated to Kristina, Eric quickly departs to handle Isabella and inform her that her trail of finding him will soon end. Hearing that Isabella has still been on thier trail after discovering from several sources as well, Eric informs Kristina that he will handle it, which Kristina has a hard time believing due to his love for her and Eric quickly replies that he doesn't favor that life no more and Kristina has a hard time excepting that but gives Eric the chance to prove it after their negotiation with Nyla is complete. Discovering Nyla at a recognition event, Eric and Kristina approaches her and begins to tell her of what their plan is and that if she insists on helping the newly assembled coven, Nyla quickly denies and is pinned against the wall by Kristina and she states that she must rethink her answer before there will be total damage Kristina will cause ineffectively. Nyla soon agrees with Eric blushing of her acceptance while Ethan and Faith welcome her in within' the coven of nomads. Remebering what he stated to Kristina, Eric quickly departs to handle Isabella and inform her that her trail of finding him will soon end. Beginning to leave the midnight pub, Hayden is approached by Kristina who begins to introduces herself in a implusive manner and begins to state that she knows what Hayden is and what he is capable of. Giving a strange expression as to what she's talking about, quickly and astonishingly, Eric appears and begins to mention that they rarely find vampires that are vegetarians along the county of the United Kingdom. As Hayden begins to figures that they know about him, he tries to quickly vanish until he is viciosuly stopped and held by his former companions Ethan, Nyla and Faith and insists on listening to Kristina proposal. Hayden states that he would be better off not knowing. Taking it as an offense, Eric fastly approaches Hayden and compels him that he will listen and co-operate with whatever Kristina instructs of him. Giving his consent to her, Kristina informs Hayden of their plot to annihilate all werewolves existence around the globe. Suprised of how they may complete this inevitable task. Kristina mentions that war is never inevitable if you are on the winning team and if you have unique comrades behind your command. Accepting her proposal, Kristina smiles with an accomplishment she now has. Due to Ethan's tracking knowledge of where a specific werewolf pack was located, Kristina, Eric, Nyla, Hayden, Faith, and Ethan intuded thier premesis and began annihilating each and every werewolf they can into contact with. As the full moon was upon them, some of them shifted into they're wolf forms which began to quickly escape the prescence of Kristina. As Eric and Kristina were quickly slaughtering one by one, Ethan and Faith along with Nyla and Hayden had captured some for information on where to locate other packs along the United States, which they surrended and informed them of where. Arriving in London, Camille and Isabella begin to search around the perimeter for Eric and begin to discuss routes of how they should approach the upcoming situation of heading to the backwoods as Camille informs Isabella that werewolves are among the night and suggests that she be careful. While feeding upon a werewolf, Eric quickly hears the voices of his sister Camille and Isabella and becomes aware of their location. He quickly vanishes to locate their position as Kristina slaughters the rest of the pack without any awareness of where temporary disappearance. Camille states the route of where Isabella should go try to search for him and Isabella accepts and begins towards her path. Feeling the approach of Eric within' 200 meters away in the backwoods of London, Camille mistakenly comes head to head with a werewolf and is attacked. She quickly incapitates it's heart and the werewolf dies instantly. Applauding her extensive and vicious kill which he hasn't seen in a while, Eric acknowledges Camille's technique. Camille responds to Eric that he has a woman who is still deeply in love with him an will not give up looking for him, as Eric is fully aware. Eric implies that he's not returning any sooner and that Isabella should stop looking or his exhile from her to keep her safe would have been for nothing. Camille agrees with his opposition and they depart ways as Eric fastly rushes back to campsite of the pack. As Camille locates Isabella and informs her that they should go and that she's searched the whole perimeter for Eric and no appearances made. Isabella feels disappointed and begins to express a look of sadness. As he views Isabella in the car from a distance, Eric begins to feel regret within' but as Isabella looks to over to the location of Eric's view, he quickly dissapears, as she thought she came across something or someone. Driving back to New York, Camille confesses that she saw Eric in the backwoods and Isabella becomes astounded as she begins to ask many questions. The only response that Camille states is that Eric can still be saved due to the fact that even in his darker days, he still can't let the ones he love and cherishes gets severely injured or die, which Isabella becomes emotionally silent. Camille informs Isabella that in time, she'll help her deliever Eric back home to where he truly belongs. Returing from his unspecified location, Eric informs Kristina that he was busy killing the ones that quickly vanished and escape, which Kristina doesn't doubt him. While Ethan, Faith, Nyla, and Hayden are holding the only surviving victims of the pack. As they are tracking down another werewolf pack within the southern facinity, while in a bar, Eric, Kristina, Ethan, Nyla, Hayden & Faith come across a rare werewolf being whom Eric and Kristina approach and feels that he has information on how to find major packs within' the country which they're last victim lied and informed to give them wrong information on where the location were. Kristina approaches him and implies that he shouldn't look for no help because her comrades, which consists of Eric, Nyla, Faith and Ethan have compelled the whole entire bar and that he shouldn't seek any help from current threats such as herself. He replies to Kristina that she can't compel him to have his consent to anything, which Eric substantially is impressed by his bravey and announces that they're going to play a game that consists of wolfsbane in order to loosen his ego up to co-operate. As Kristina smiles with urge and dignity, as she can sense the werewolf stranger's fear. As Eric looks ferociously at Kristina, she states that all I looking well from a distance and tries to embrace Eric with a kiss until he rejects it and walk away, as he, Ethan, Faith, Hayden and Faith are ready to attend their next destination. Kristina appreciates Eric's honesty of hating her with a passion as they all depart from the bar. As Kristina walks away, she informs Ethan, Nyla, Faith and Hayden that it is time to move into position to annihilate the next pack which is located in the cold mountains of Tennessee. Still contemplating on how she wants to locate Eric's whereabouts, Isabella receives a call from her unknown informer stating to her that he has discovered what Kristina and her coven, along with Eric, has been doing across the eastern seaboard. Not just trying to get Eric to return to his life as a "ripper", but she is also annihilating every werewolf pack there is in order to have them towards extinction. Astounded at the fact that Eric would agree with the plot, as well as risking the extinction of a race that are considered uncontrollable & igneous beings. Arriving at their destination on top of the mountains in Tennessee; Eric, Kristina, Ethan, Nyla, Faith and Hayden track down the initial werewolf pack that they seeked out for and unexpectedly begin to ravage upon their whole campsite and begin to slaughter each and everyone of them. Ethan and Faith quickly track the ones down by the nearest river and annihilate them as well within' seconds, under the command of Kristina. Slaughtering twenty by the number within' no seconds, Eric begins to kill the wolf members hiding in the tents until he comes across a mother and a child hiding due to their fear. Fastly approaching them in silence, the mother of the infant begins to scream and Eric compels her to quiet down and to run away and don't turn back to try to save her family or friends. While Hayden and Nyla begin to kill and feed upon the wolf members they slaughtered, Kristina finishes the elite battle by annihilating the pack's member of authority by decapitating his head down to his spinal inrected cord. Viewing how she made her infamous kill, Eric informs Kristina that it's done what she asked. As the rest of the coven returns, Kristina unrapidly overhears a baby crying and another individual out of breath, Kristina tracks them down, captures them and returns them to the campsite. Kristina demands out of Eric and the others who ordered them to leave and Eric confesses that he did. He states that they're innocent for the actions and demands Kristina to let them go. Kristina disagrees and slaughters them ferociously without a second thought. Eric quickly approaches Kristina and and pins her against a tree and chokes her to the point of him wanting to kill her of her cruel actions. Kristina implies to him that if he stops her from completing her plot, she would make sure to have her revenge upon his love, Isabella. Eric passively releases Kristina from his stongly hold and she states that they're leaving, while Eric ubsequentley closes his eyes in the state of mind of anger and bloodlust. As Camille arrives at the residence of The Old Ones, Isabella quickly announces that Kristina wanted Eric from the beginning to help her annihilate the werewolf race and to add companions to her coven. As Gordon begins to calm down in his wolf form, he quickly unshifts back to his human form and states to his father that he's sorry, but his animal instinct took over, which Vincent points out he understood. As Kristina, Ethan, Faith, Nyla, and Hayden go to obtain tickets to depart to their next destination which is Forks, Washington; Eric stays for a moment due to him feeling guilt of how Kristina slaughtered the innocent woman and her infant child due to the unsincerity she feels for humans. As a result to cope with the past situation, Eric fastly directs himself to baggage claim which is located on the lower level, and begins to kill every human within' seconds by draining them of every ounce of their personified blood. With one trying to escape, Eric dismembers her legs and began to bite under her thyroid cartilage which he drains her constantly of numerous amounts of blood, which Eric intakes. Sensing him and his pain within, Kristina begins to grin and quickly locates Eric to inform him that there plane is about to depart which a blood-thristy Eric glares at her abruptly and joins her lead. While on the plane and awating their next destination; Ethan and Hayden is kept relax by drinking upon their coffee bottles which contains animal blood, as Faith and Nyla feeds upon two human victims whom they compelled in the process. Currently in the sector restroom as he clears his head, he is surprised by Kristina who enters the bathroom without his consent and questions what is on his mind. Eric states that it's far from her needing to know and store within her conscious. Knowing he's in a abrupted state, Kristina informs Eric that he should relax and take every oppurtunity they aquire as a step forward of wiping out the entire race of werewolves, in which Eric doesn't take will internally. As she tries to get his mind off the matter, Kristina passionately kisses Eric and he begins not accepting her pleasures until Kristina disrobes and Eric is drawn to her seclusion of seduction and the two embrace of committing in sexual desires as the plane still continues on it's route to Forks, Washington. Landing in Forks, Washington; Eric proceeds to exit the airport premesis and comes across a taxi to escort him and Kristina, Ethan, Nyla, Hayden, and Faith to their destination. While Kristina and the others are claiming their luggage, Eric quickly compels the driver to take them where ever they need to be taken to, as the anonymous driver agrees to his command. While Kristina and the others walk out, Eric informs her that an unknown informer contacted him that the werewolf pack they intended on discovering have temporarily left the residence and is not expected to return till' the dawn sets for the night. Disliking the idea that they have to wait within hours until the pack returns from their private festivities, Kristina sends Ethan and Faith off to track them, while her, Eric, Hayden and Nyla plan their "welcome home" annihilation to slaughter them all. Not knowing where to start first, Ethan and Faith questions where to begin tracking the current pack their in search for. Due to his advanced age, Eric begins to sense and smell out the scent of any werewolves within a 800 mile radius and distance, which he uncovers their current location and demands Ethan and Faith to begin searching northeast to discover where they are. Loving how Eric is such a spectacular use when it comes to difficult situations arising, Kristina issues the demand of notifying her when the pack is returning towards the mountains of Forks. Summoning Kristina to inform her and Eric that the pack are about to arrive at the mountain skirts of Forks, WA; Eric, Kristian, Ethan, Faith, Hayden, and Nyla stand in position to greet their enemies with a further approach. Feeling the prescense of his progeny, Eric is quickly summoned by Isabella and is informed that she is currently in the mountains with Camille, Ayana and Jamia. Unaware of their arrival, Kristina is about to declare the attack until Camille interupts her demand and throws her towards the vehicle which triggers the werewolves into alerting each other to defend themselves against the attempted vampire coven. As Kristina alerts Ethan, Faith, Nyla, and Hayden to begin to annihilate the pack, Ayana and Jamia begin to cause pain afflictions among her coven and even the pack to stand their ground as Camille and Isabella try to end Kristina's reign of terror. Camille begins to confront her brother Eric and the two initiate in a fight which Eric pins Camille up to a tree, while Isabella fends off Kristina from hurting anyone else. Experiencing unfortunate pain within their blood vessels, Jamia and Ayana quickly iniates the power to put the pack and Kristina's coven in a current deep mode of resting, which they fall in an unconscious mode. Having Camille against the tree's lever, he question on what part didn't she get to leave him alone in the process and Camille responds that he should thank his mate as it was Isabella's plan to have him return home without any severe confrontatios occuring. Throwing Kristina along the campsite barrels of rocks, Isabella quickly grabs a stake from her accessory purse and tries to annhilate Kristina. As Kristina views her threatning approach, Kristina fastly gets her way around Isabella's stance and places her hands around het throat, informing Eric that this shall now end or Eric will suffer losing his progeny and the love of his life. As Eric releases Camille, Isabella states to Eric that she loves him and he should make the decision he believes is necessary. Eric quickly approaches Kristina to release Isabella of her grip and informs her that he will continue to serve his purpose. As she coincides with his reponse, Kristina releases Isabella and Eric informs Isabella that he loves her and always will and states to her that it is for her safety and that they soon shall be together once again. As Isabella understands, Ayana and Jamia returns and implies to Kristina that her coven of slaves will soon awaken and that they should temporarily resume what they had in store for the pack. Camille secretly summons Eric and informs him that how long should this service go on, and Eric replies that when the time is right; he will give the order on when and where it shall end. As Camille, Isabella, Ayana, and Jamia begin to depart, Isabella continues to glare at Eric and he does the same in return; notifying her of his inifinite love for her. When Ethan, Faith, Nyla and Hayden awakes, Kristina demands to annihilate at last and don't leave any evidence and the four begins a bloodly confrontation. Driving nine hours through the outraegous line of the interstate; Eric, Kristina, Ethan, Nyla, Faith and Hayden arrive in Chicago, which leaves Eric questioning his past about where he and Kristina use to slaughter dozens of humans a night, due to their lust for blood during the 1920's. Upon their rigorous entrance into a bar that is owned by a charming witch and an old friend to both Eric and Kristina, known as Stella. Eric informs Kristina what are they doing here and what does this have to do with their plan of annihilating the race of all werewolves. Kristina replies in a self-tamed mood of stating that she's taking him a stepback down memory lane into the good old ripper days, which leaves Eric in a sense of questioning. Kristina temporarily dismisses Ethan, Nyla, Faith and Hayden to attend to their own duties until she calls upon them so they may depart for their next destination. As Kristina gracefully thanks Stella for her time and recognition, Kristina summons Ethan, Nyla, Hayden, and Faith to inform them that they're departing to Colorado. On his way down, he sees the whole lobby is being slaughtered by the hands of Nyla and Faith, while Ethan and Hayden are looking at their distraughting activity with also irregular expressions. Eric demands where is Kristina and Ethan informs him that she's left to get whereabouts from an unknown source on where to find another pack but to also return to Stella to see if she can bind all werewolves together. At first not understanding what he meant by the "binding" term, Eric suddenly fears that Kristina has found a way to annihilate the species of werewolves by binding their life forces together; which he soon discovers that all she needs to complete is to destroy one more societal pack of werewolves and they'll all be disintergrated into extinction, leaving Eric astounded at who else she will destroy in the process. Returning from Chicago, Kristina walks into the hotel lobby where all is empty, except for Eric standing right beneath the steps and in the darkness. Kristina asks of the locations of Ethan, Nyla, Hayden and Faith, which Eric replies that he's sent them off to enjoy themselves until you returned, which he sees now that she has. Near a local vehicle dealership on the eastern highway of New Jersey, Kristina signs for a rented car for Nyla, Faith, Ethan and Hayden to assist them on their vacant trip, as she demands them to head to their destination which is Albany, New York to keep an eye on their final target which is the northern werewolf pack that hasn't been in any conflict in decades. As the four depart on their irrelevated trip, Eric fastly apprears in the front of Kristina and implies to her that her devious plan isn't going to work, which he willingly informs her that the northern werewolf pack of Albany can sniff out any vampire hundreds of miles away, due to the fact that their the oldest pack since the existence of their race. Eric lies and informs her that she has nothing to worry about when the time arrives and begins to proceed ahead to await their departure. Checking to see if they're sighting has still been under surveillance, Kristian contacts Nyla and is informed that they are currently still waiting for their arrival and that her and Faith are in an unstable predicament of not consuming any human blood while there due to not trying to be discovered. Nyla states that Ethan and Hayden aren't having a problem due to them being fond of consuming animal blood. Kristina assures that she'll bring along extra company to satisfy the needs of both her and Faith with a sarcastical expression. As the full moon rises high and as Eric and Kristina arrive at their destination, they head to the location of Ethan, Nyla, Hayden and Faith and informed them that the pack hasn't been alerted of their arrival. Kristina implies that it's time for them to move in on the pack and to finish their task of annihilating the race of all werewolves around the world. Unexpectedly informing her that her time has come to it's conclusion with her vindictive plots, Kristina turns around and finds that Eric is fortunately joined by his siblings, along with Ayana, Jamia, Dominic, Destiny, and current love Isabella by his side. Asotunded at his betrayal, Kristina complements Eric on his knowledgeable plan to decieve her and questions what took them so long to engage. Kristina suddenly orders Nyla and Faith to attack the base of the werewolf pack and Ariana and Camille begins to follow their trail which leads them into battle as well as everyone else. Smelling the scent of numerous of vampires, the werewolf leader begins to demand his pack to attack which they begin to transition into wolf form, which leads to Vincent informing Dominic and Destiny to hold them off. As Dominic and Destiny also shift into wolf form, Ayana and Jamia join them into attacking the pack as Ayana and Jamia also channels the power to inflict pain among the entire pack. Pinning Hayden on the ground, André incapitates his head while Michael fastly throws Ethan across the expanded area and intacts his heart which Ethan quickly results to his death. As Ariana and Camille continue to battle the flaws of Faith and Nyla, Ariana flees from her defensive position. Nyla begins to grin with defeated purposes and Ariana fastly approaches her from behind and incapitates her spine and rips it from her spinal cord, which concludes in Nyla dying. Seeing that her comrade has been annihilated, Faith stands firmly and doesn't know what to currently do, Camille informs her that she can run but she wont get far. With unexpected events, a werewolf ferociously attack Faith and is defeated which Camille implies that she wouldn't want to be her. Powers & Abilities Some of these powers are more potent when the vampire gets older and feeds on human blood. *'Super Strength' - Vampires are noticeably much stronger than average adult humans and slowly grow stronger with time. They always have the advantage of superior strength in direct combat with a human. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss an average size fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their other feats include single-handedly lifting grown men high off the ground by the throat and snapping their necks, ripping people apart and ripping out internal organs such as hearts with little to no effort. Their strength is also more powerful than that of werewolves that are not in wolf form. Their strength allows them to jump higher and further than any natural creature. Vampires who feed on humans are stronger than those who feed on animal blood. *'Super Speed' - Vampires are much faster than humans and werewolves in human form and can possibly out run a werewolf even in wolf form. Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. Their reflexes are similarly heightened. Like their strength, their speed increases with age. *'Super Agility' - Vampires possess superhuman agility. They have shown that they can move, jump very high, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. Vampires can jump with their super speed too. Vampires that feed on human blood can jump much higher than vampires that feed on animal blood. These abilities increase with age. *'Emotional Control' - Like all vampires, Faith has the ability to switch off her humanity. Being technically deceased, vampires have the power to eradicate their ability to feel emotions such as fear or guilt, allowing them to kill and feed without remorse and to go up against any opponent without fear. This power also relieves them of depression or sadness. A vampire without there emotions is far more calculating and direct than one who keeps them on. However, the vampire will become a remorseless killer almost unrecognizable from the person they truly are. This ability fades with time and vampires who are over five-hundred years old are said to lose it altogether. *'Enhanced Emotions' - Vampires experience emotions more powerfully than humans. Emotions like love, joy and happiness are intensified for vampires; allowing them to live life more intensely. This ability allows vampires to feel emotions at their peak regardless of their age. The Old Ones have been shown experiencing emotions as powerfully today as they did two thousand years ago. Conversely sadness, depression, guilt, fear and anger are also amplified causing most vampires to turn off their emotions. *'Heightened Senses' - Vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceed those of humans and werewolves. *'Mind Compulsion' - Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *'Immortality' - A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. The only known disease or infection that can kill a vampire is a werewolf bite. *'Accelerated Healing' - Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. *'Lapis Lazuli' - She possesses a Lapis Lazuli ring that enables her to walk in daylight without being harmed. *'Dream Manipulation' - Vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dream. *'Anger' - If emotional justifications are enhanced upon the specific situation, a vampire’s strength can become temporarily heightened and can even subjugate an older vampire within the moment. *'Eidetic Memory' - Vampires are said to possess impeccable and culminating recollection of their entire existence as they are unable to forget since becoming sired within the species of vampirism. Their mental consciousness are often classified as repositories, in which they contain and conceal all information permanently; regardless of how far the specific memories recede into the past. Weaknesses *'Fire or Sunlight:' Fire burns normal vampires to death. Sunlight also burns normal vampires and if they are exposed for too long. It will cause them to burst into flames and die. Fire and sunlight are not fatal to an Old One. *'Uninvited Invitation:' Vampires cannot enter a house without being invited in. If they are in the house without being invited in, they will become disoriented. *'Werewolf Bite:' The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires but not to The Old Ones. *'Vervain:' When ingested, vervain causes a vampire to become severely weak and feverish. If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. *'Device:' The device was a weapon designed to emit a high-frequency noise that could only be heard by vampires and werewolves. *'Decapitation:' Removing the head of a vampire will result in its instant death. *'Magic:' Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of vampires to explode. *'Heart Extraction:' If a vampire's heart is removed with horrendous extraction, it will cause instant death. *'Wood:' If a vampire is wounded by wood, it will cause the vampire to become severely weak. If a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart, it will result in death. Personality Faith is portrayed as angry and bitter as a result of her broken heart. She has a short temper, and often uses the groups mental connection to remind the others of things they would rather forget; ostensibly to vent her pain. She is quite competitive in racing and would willingly accept any challenge. Physical Appearance Faith is described as beautiful in an exotic way. She has perfect pale skin and eyelashes "like feather dusters", and being around 5'10" tall. She wears her sleek blonde hair in a long pixie cut, which she prefers. Minka1.jpg Category:Vampires Category:Species Category:Seasons Category:Characters Category:Covens Category:Supernatural